A portal away from home
by Mrs.Black98
Summary: what if you were from a time and a war was going on and your family sent you away to protect you. this is about a girl named sarah and that is what happened to her. she is sent away and she is far from home but she is ok with it? or so you think. rated m just in case
1. Chapter 1

Hey I'm Sarah I was sent from the future because in my time there is a war going on. My Parents didn't know where to send me then my Great grand father suggested they send me to the past. They told me to be careful and not to tell everything about me.

My Mother asked "what time is she going to?" and my father said "we have decided to send her to a time that we are around".

Then my father turned to me and said " now in this time Fae are not out in the open,they are hidden. Also in this time your mother and I are not together yet. Now when you get there either go to the police station or the Dal. Someone will be at one of the two places. You are only aloud to tell 1 person the whole story and that in trick. You can not tell anyone else till they start to catch on."

"i can't even tell Aunt K or Uncle..."

"no not till they start catching on. Now in this time I am not part of a pack. But you know where to go for full moons right?" My father

"yes papa" I answered

"It's time" my grandpa said

"be safe. And when you get hungry?" my mother asked

"go to Grandpa Trick"

"that's my girl. Now go before the portal closes"

there were tears in her eyes and mine but I had to go. I waved good bye and jumped threw the portal.

Sorry it's so short I didn't know what to do so I hope you like!


	2. REAL Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN LOST GIRL OR IT'S CHARACTERS

* * *

**Chapter 1**

When I landed on the other side of the portal I was in an alley. I had no idea where I was but when I got to the street I was one block away from the police station. "whelp Police station it is." I say to myself. I get to the police station in a couple of minutes but when I get to the door I am nervous to go in. "come on Sarah grow a pair" I take a breathe and push on the door to find it almost deserted but there are some people there. Then he walks in, I was just staring at him "can I help you miss" I break out of my trance and say "yeah sorry Dyson. I was wondering if after your done working if you could show me how to get to the Dal?"

"how do you know about the Dal? And how do you know my name?" he asked

"i need to talk to Trick and I can't tell you all of it yet but we know each other" I said

"what do you want with Trick?" he said in a bodyguard type of voice

"Oh My God come with me" I say and pull him into the interrogation room.

"look I need to talk to Trick you know the Blood King"

he looks at me with a look that looked like he didn't trust me then he said "ok I get off in a couple of minutes just have a seat at my desk while I clock out."

"ok"

It seemed like hours ago he left to "clock out" then he finally walked in.

"sorry it took so long lets go." I followed him out and when he got on a motorcycle I stopped in my tracks " is something wrong?" he asked

"no I just... never mind" I climbed on and he handed back a helmet. We left the parking garage and we rode for what felt like hours my butt hurt like hell.

We stopped in an alley that was super creepy "is this how you get to the Dal?" I asked

"yeah. Well, this is how I get into the Dal" he opens a door that was under some garbage and I went down a couple of steps and waited for him to close the door. When he did it got really dark not that I minded I feel something grab my hand and I jerk it away, "it's dark and I was going to help you through" Dyson Said. At first I couldn't see him but then his eyes started to glow a kind of golden yellow

"i can see just fine" I said and when my eyes started glowing Dyson's eyes got wide then he started to ask "What..."

"I will explain later" I interrupted

I moved aside so he could go in front of me and then I started to follow him. The closer we got to the Dal the louder the music got. We finally came upon a door and when Dyson opened it I knew we were in Trick's study. But he wasn't in there. Where was he? Dyson started walking in the direction of some stairs and I just followed him and when we got to the top we came out right next to the bar and he had a seat. I didn't know what to do so I had a seat next to him.

"What are you?" Dyson asked breaking the tension.

"Capricorn. On the cusp of Aquarius. You?" I Said in a Sarcastic tone

"sorry that's not what I ment"

"it's ok. I'm Fae"he raised an eye brow.

"really. What kind of Fae? If you don't mind me asking."

I didn't mind him asking but I really needed to talk to Trick.

"no it's fine. But where is Trick?"

"oh yeah let me go call him and ask."

I watched as he went to call Trick and then a drink is slid in front of me.

"hey there" the voice said. I turned my head and saw Hale.

"hello Hale" I said taking the drink

"Have we met before?" he asked

"We have just not in this time" I said picking up the drink and heading in the direction of the pool table

he followed me to the pool table picking up a Que. "what do u mean. Not in this time." he asked

"i am not from here" I said

"then where are you from?"

Right when I was going to answer Dyson walks over. " I have some bad news."

"what's wrong is Trick ok?"

"Wait you know her?" he asked Dyson "wait! How do you know Trick?" he carried on with other questions like "who is she" "where did she come from?" things like that. I stepped in "easy siren boy all your questions will be answered soon enough. " I said to Hale and he looked at me like I was crazy.

"now, Dyson what is the bad news?" I asked

" Trick is out of town. For the next week or so."

"ok I can wait I've got time. I'm going to get a refill."

I walk away to get a refill on my drink and get a beer for Dyson but when I turn to walk back to the table there is some girl trying to flirt with Dyson. I can tell he isn't interested and she just isn't getting the hint. I walk over and say "here you go babe I got you a beer." and I kiss him on the cheek and sat on his knee the girl looks at me and back at Dyson then she walks away.

"thank you. She is always flirting with me."

"no problem"i got up and I wiped my mouth after taking a drink so it didn't look like I was just pretending.

* 2 AND A HALF HOURS LATER

Hale left to go home about an Hour ago but Dyson and I played a couple more games of pool I won all of them. We were playing the last game and this time Dyson and I were tied we only had the 8 ball but neither one of us could get it in. I finally gave up I was tired of the game for one night. "alright lets go." Dyson said.

"where are we going?" I asked

"well I am not leaving you alone here. You can stay with me at my place." he turned and headed back for Tricks Study so we could go out the same door we came through. We got on his bike and took the ally ways to his apartment.

When we finally got to his apartment we went inside and my stuff was already there.

"whoa were did this stuff come from?" Dyson asked

" My family sent it they must have known I was going to stay with you."

"ok then."

"do you mind if I take a shower?" I asked

"no go ahead. I need to call Hale and ask him to do something for me."

"ok thanks."

I jump in the shower at first I just let it run over me letting the hot water warm my skin. After I finish with my shower I hop out and put on pajama shorts and a tank top. I hear Dyson out in the hall talking to Hale. I hear them say something about a case and having her go under cover. Then I hear Dyson say "why don't we just ask her if she wants to she can if she don't she don't have to." then I hear Hale say "fine lets ask her." after that they walk in and look at me "what?" I asked

"we need your help." Dyson said

"with a case and you need me to go under cover. Sure I will do it." Dyson and Hale look at me dumbfounded.

"what you talk really loud."

Dyson just shook his head and laughed "alright. We will go over the details tomorrow."

"ok man see you tomorrow morning at the Dal." Hale said as he left.

"alright man see you tomorrow."

I walk over to the couch and thankfully my parents sent through a pillow and some blankets and I start setting it up to sleep.

"what are you doing?" Dyson came up behind me asking

"i am setting up the couch for me to sleep on." I said with a yawn at the end

"you can take the bed."

"no it's fine I like to sleep on couches."

"alright if you are sure?"

"I'm sure but thanks anyway." I said with a smile

"yeah no problem. Night...actually I don't remember you telling me your name?" he asked

"it's Sarah"

"Sarah." he looked down at the floor and fumbled his hands

"yeah Sarah Elizabeth."

"my mothers name was Sarah..."

" Oh my god I'm so sorry" I had forgotten how much he didn't like talking about his mom.

"no it's fine. Really. Good night Sarah."

"goodnight Dyson"

with that I layed down on the couch and close my eyes I was asleep with in minutes.

* * *

I hope you liked it. Please Review thanks!


	3. Chapter 2

**F****irst off I would like to say how disappointed I am that 90 people read it and only 2 people reviewed. Thank you Killerose82 and Katnassy for your reviews.**

**CHAPTER 2**

_I was at home in my room. And I hear a scream. I run out in the hall and hear it again. "mom?" I whisper to myself. "Nooooooooo" the voice screamed. "MOM!" I start to run frantically around the house. "mom where are you?!" I search every room in the house."the basement..." I run to my fathers study and start pulling books looking for the right one. "come on where is it!?"._

"_Noooo! Please Stop!" my mother screams_

"_Where is the god damn book!" I pull on the next book and the door opens. The Wolf King... of course. _

"_I'm coming mom!"_

_I run down the stairs and then there is another door. _

_*"Bambini Di Gaia" I say to the door and it open. But what is on the other side is what scared me the most._

"_PAPA!" he is laying on the ground all bloody I cradle his body. Tears streaming down my face._

"_papa no please don't die."_

" _Don't cry _**_Principessa. I will be fine. I just need rest."_**

**_I hear foot steps behind me. I turn to see who it was and there was no one there. When I turn around he wraps his hands around my neck choking me. I gasped as he tightened his grip and lifts me up. I look down to my father and I was going to try to wake him up but I could tell he wouldn't wake up...ever again. I started crying "this is your fault Sarah. He is dead because of you."he said into my ear. He started dragging me to the dungeons. When we got to the very last dungeon he threw me on the floor at my mothers feet. He picked me up and slammed me against the wall chaining my hands. He walked over to a table picking up a knife walking to my mother stabbing her in the chest 37 times. _**

**"****_NOOOOO! MOM!PLEASE STOP! FRATELLO please stop!" _**

**_he turns to me bringing the knife to my throat slowly sliding it down my chest. " Caro sorella why should I when I am having so much fun." He stabbed me in the stomach."it's all your fault this happened." he whispered in my ear._**

**My eyes shoot open and I shot up on the couch turning my head frantically to find out I wasn't home. "Are you ok? Sarah are you ok?" **

**"****I'm fine sorry I woke you up Dyson." I could feel the tears start to stream down my face.**

**"****Sarah? What is it? What happened in your dream?" he asked**

**"****Nothing I'm fine. I'm just going to take another shower." I wiped the tears away and got up grabbing some clothes.**

**"****ok if you say so. We are meeting Hale at the Dal in a hour."**

**"****ok I will be quick."after that I ran into the bathroom and shut the door I slid down the wall leaning my forehead against my knees and just cried thinking about the dream "****_it's all your fault this happened"_**

**I hear the door open when I look up at Dyson and he sees my tears he sits on the floor with me and pulls me into his chest. I cried for another half hour just sitting there with Dyson holding me.**

**When I finally stopped I pulled back from him not looking at him.**

**"****do you want to talk about it?" Dyson asked while rubbing his hand on my back trying to calm me down.**

**"****Not right now we have to get to the Dal and meet Hale." **

**"****ok we can talk about it later." he stood up holding a hand out to me. I took it and got up and got dressed.**

**We got to the Dal late cause Dyson took forever... no it was really because he couldn't get his bike started but he finally got it started and when we got to the Dal Hale was just getting there so he wasn't waiting on us and we weren't waiting on him.**

**"****Dyson can you make some coffee please?" I asked**

**"****yeah you two try not to get in any trouble." he said to us jokingly**

**"****who us? Never." Hale said**

**After Dyson went off to make the coffee me and hale just sat there in dead silence. I got so unconformable with the silence I spoke up "who knew a siren could be silent." I said smiling**

**hale just laughed at me. "coffee will be done soon." Dyson said as he entered the room.**

**"****ok so while we wait for the coffee what is this case you need my help on?"**

**"****well before we tell you about that we have some questions to ask you." Hale said with wit in his tone.**

**"****ok go for it but I can't answer all of them but I will answer as many as I can."**

**"****who are you?"**

**"****my name is Sarah Elizabeth McCall." **

**"****ok Sarah what are you?"**

**"****I'm a wolf."**

**"****where are you from?"**

**"****i am from the future."**

**"****why are you here?"**

**"****there is a war going on and my parents thought I was in the most danger so they sent me here."**

**"****so that's how you know us? You know us from the future?"**

**"****yep."**

**"****ok I'm ok with my questions. D-man?"**

**"****nope. Give her the file hale."**

**sliding me a folder I opened it and saw 6 police reports stating murder and rape.**

**" ****in the last 2 months there have been 6 teen girls murdered and raped. They all have bite marks and claw marks."**

**I turn the reports and see crime scene photo's.**

**"****ok how can I help?"**

**"****they all come from the same school and they were all apart of the pack at the school."**

**"****ok that still don't say what I'm going to do."**

**"****we want you to go undercover as a high schooler. Get close to the pack and find out who is killing these girls."**

**"****ok I'll do it. When do I start?"**

**"****today so I am going to run u to the house so u can change and..."**

**"****why do I need to change?" I interrupted**

**"****i just thought you might want to."**

**"****i don't can I drive there myself?"**

**he hands me his bike keys and says "yeah but you scratch my bike I will not be happy."**

**"****i won't I'm a safe driver." with that I grabbed the keys**

**"****is anyone else going undercover?"**

**"****yes I am and so is a friend of mine."**

**"****now I never agreed to it yet." I hear a voice behind me and I turn to see who it was but I already knew.**

**"****Sarah this is Bo. Bo this is Sarah she is..." Dyson introduced**

**"****a long story" I said**

**"****what am I D-man wolf liver?"**

**"****and that is Kenzi." he said with a laugh.**

**"****yes Dyson I know both of them."**

**"****so Kenzi are you going undercover too?"**

**"****yeah but I'm not a student this time."**

**"****actually..." Hale said**

**"****oh come on!" kenzi said throwing her hands in the air.**

**"****it's ok Kenzi I will stick with you."**

**Bambini Di Gaia Means Children of Gaia**

**now lets see if we can do better with the reviews this time I am asking for at least 2 not a lot to ask. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Lost Girl or the characters **

**That Night**

**I was dreaming of my fratello torturing my mother and father. I woke up screaming and crying Dyson raced over to me asking "Whats wrong what happened?" I couldn't talk cause I was crying so hard. So we just sat there for a little bit and he just held me. It didn't take long for me to calm down. After I had calmed down Dyson pulled away from me and asked "Sarah what happened? What did you dream about?" at first I didn't want to think about it but then after a moment of silence I said " I was dreaming about my fratello torturing my mother and father." I told him not looking him in the eye. We sat in silence a moment longer then he pulled me into another hug telling me "it's alright now your safe" he pulled away from the hug and just got up and walked over to his bed. **

**I started to cover up and lay down again. After I was comfortable facing the back of the couch I felt two hands picking me up. "what are you doing?" I asked after he sat me down I realized what he was doing. He climbed in bed next me and just held me. " I know what it's like to have dreams like that. When I was just a young lad my mother and father were killed by hunters. I dreamed about it for the longest time and all that helped me fall asleep after having the dream was to be held. I never really had anyone there to hold me." he told me. I wanted to say something but I didn't know what to say. So I just sat in silence listening to the beat of Dyson's heart beat. " Night Sarah." **

**" ****Night D" and with that I feel asleep listing to the steady beat of Dyson's heart.**

**The next morning I wake up still in Dyson's arm's. I sit up and gather my surroundings.**

**_Knock knock knock_**

**I get up and walk over to the door when I stop dead in my tracks. ****_Who could that be? _**

**_Knock knock knock!_**

**these knocks were more urgent. I go to the door and after I open it I see Kenzi and Hale standing there with Kenzi . **

**" ****Hey Sarah." he looked at me in my pajamas "are you just getting up?"**

**"****yeah I just woke up like 2 minutes ago. Please come in." when the come inside I see them staring at Dyson. When I walk over to see what they were staring at. There was Dyson laying on his back with a sheet around his waist.**

**They look over at me in my Panama's that is one of my dad's T-Shirts. **

**"****It's not what you think." I say walking over to the bed to wake up Dyson.**

**"****Dyson wake up" I say shaking him slightly. After he wakes up he looks at me then at Hale and Kenzi. **

**"****oh hey guys what are you doing." when he looks over at Kenzi he remembers that I was going undercover at the school today.**

**"****oh that's right I forgot. Umm Sarah I got some clothes from this age for you there is an outfit hanging up in the bathroom" **

**"****ok thanks Dyson" after he told me where it was I went to the bathroom and changed I went out and stood next to Kenzi and waited for Dyson and Hale to finish their conversation. **

**When I look at Kenzi I see she is figiting with her skirt. I laugh to myself and she just stares at me but then she laughed at me I was in a Hot Pink T-Shirt and skinny jeans. Before she could say something Hale and Dyson come over. "ok so here is your story. You are sisters that just moved from out of country and you just moved back and you are living with your Grandpa and if anyone asks just say that I'm your father. Sarah since you can actually Change into a wolf you will be the one that gets close with the pack ok?"**

**"****yeah that fine. But I have one thing to say."**

**"****What?"**

**"****Please tell me that not all the clothes you bought me are Pink. I hate pink." Kenzi and Hale are laughing at this point.**

**Dyson chuckled to himself and said "Yeah your other clothes are still in the bags in my closet."**

**"****Thank god Pink is for Girly girls. I'll be right back"**

**I go to Dyson's closet and looks through the closes and thank good only 1 shirt was pink and it was the one I was wearing. I continue looking through the bags until I find a good out fit...**

**"****Ok I'm ready. Hey Dyson can I still ride your bike to school?" I said as I walked out of the closet.**

**" ****I like her style." Kenzi says while Dyson and Hale just stare at me. I was wearing a Black tank top that had a Paw Print in the center and a jean mini skirt**

**"****Yeah if you want to just follow me and Kenzi to the school." Dyson says still staring at me**

**"****ok I can handle that." I said grabbing my Leather jacket from my stuff and Dyson's keys to his bike. We all file down stairs and Dyson and Kenzi get in Hale's Black Suburban. Hale is staying behind to try and find more clues. I hop on Dyson's bike and follow his to the High school while Dyson and Kenzi park in the faculty parking lot I have to park in the student parking lot. And I find a parking spot next to a 4 door Black Chevy GMC Truck with 2 boys on the tail gate. After I park and hop off the bike one of the boys says "Nice bike. I'm John"**

**" ****Thanks John. Nice Truck, I'm Sarah." we shook hands and the other boy stands up and introduces himself "Hey I'm Damon." we start shaking hands when all of the sudden John says in an Alpha tone "Don't even Damon."**

**"****I wasn't." Damon says with a smile.**

**"****Sarah!" Dyson yells**

**"****Coming dad. I guess I'll see you guys later maybe." **

**" ****Definitely" Damon says with a creepy smile but I ignore it and turn and run to Dyson and Kenzi. As we walk into the school office I can already tell it ****was going to be a shitty day. **

**Sorry it's been so long since I updated. I'm looking for character names so if anyone would be willing to let me your there name just Message me privately your name and I will be grateful thanks please Read & Review I am asking for 1 Favorite/Follow/Review Anything until I put up another chapter thanks**

**~ 98~**


End file.
